


See you Monday

by Deyaniera



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, M/F Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyaniera/pseuds/Deyaniera
Summary: House runs into Thirteen at a bar, and she surprises him.---[I wrote this in 2011, and so it is earlier than most of the other works I've posted.  Still, I like it so I'm leaving it as-is and hoping that you like it too.  :) ]





	See you Monday

House could not stay in the apartment any longer. It felt small, stifling, airless. He rolled upright, scrubbed a hand across his face, and stared at the bottle of Vicodin on his coffee table. He grabbed it, grabbed his cane, and limped to the door. His inner Wilson groused “this is a mistake,” but as he so often did to the real Wilson, he ignored it. He took the bus across town, gazing out at the nightlife, car headlights strobing across his face. He limped into a bar he never frequented, ordered a beer from the bartender. The wooden veneer of the bar reflected light, except for the chips his sharp eyes spotted. He turned around, gazed across the room, studied the clumps of people, tried to ignore the horrible music someone had queued up. His beer arrived. He turned back to the bar, paid the bartender, and took a long drink. 

“What are you doing here?” The voice was too familiar. 

House sighed. He lowered his chin, wondering if he could go anywhere without seeing one of his team. “Not asking my boss stupid questions,” he snapped.

Thirteen, unperturbed, climbed on to the stool next to his and studied his profile. She finally turned away, facing the dance floor. She leaned against the bar, propping her elbows on it. “I know where you live, House. So, why are you across town at a bar instead of at the one right downstairs from you?”

House turned towards her, gazing into her cat-eyes. Thirteen never flinched, even when he tried to intimidate her by looming a little. “Maybe I want cheap, anonymous sex. And since you are neither cheap nor anonymous, why don’t you go away?”

Thirteen leaned closer, until her lips brushed his cheek, slid over to his ear. “Why don’t you come with me and find out?”

Momentarily speechless, House pulled back and looked at her. She didn’t look that drunk. Was it a trap? While he mulled, she smirked and spoke. “I dare you.”  
Thirteen jumped off the stool and turned, extending her hand, waiting. His inner Wilson screamed “DON’T DO IT.”

House took her hand. Thirteen pulled him through the crowd, weaving through people as though she could see a golden path. He followed, his inner Wilson screaming at him to stop, to pull away, to leave. He quashed the voice, focusing on her warm fingers touching his, squeezing lightly. She glanced back, smiling mischievously. Her smile was pure Thirteen, and something about it relaxed the butterflies that had started flickering through his gut. She led him into the women’s restroom, pushed him into a stall, and propelled herself into the cramped and narrow space. Before he could make the snarky statement that popped into his head, she kissed him. She tasted of mint and liquor, bold and shy all at once. He brushed hair back from her face, surprised at its softness, surprised at her lips, her tongue invading his mouth, coaxing him to kiss her back. House slid his hand down from her hair to her breast, small and firm, the nipple hard against his palm. She broke the kiss with a gasp as he pinched it. 

“Yes,” Thirteen whispered, pulling her top off, long hair tangling around her shoulders. He lost words at the sight of her pale skin against the dark lace. He hung his cane over the stall door and used both hands to caress her skin, so soft, so warm. She kissed him again, her hands making their own trek up under his shirt, tickling as they slid over his stomach, teasing at his chest hair. She unbuttoned his shirt, and he obediently tugged it off, draping it over the back of the toilet. They came together frantically now, skin against skin, lips and tongues. House breathed in sharply as she licked his neck then kissed and nibbled her way across his chest. She pulled back and slid her bra off, revealing small breasts and hard nipples to his hungry gaze. He cupped them, rubbing his thumbs across the hard nubs. Remy arched into his hands, eyes closing in pleasure. He dipped his head to them, suckling one then the other, biting gently, then harder as she gripped his hair and pulled him closer. She murmured something, perhaps ‘yes,’ or ‘god,’ but it was lost to House as he slid his hand up her thigh and his fingers discovered soft curls and heat.

“You’re not wearing panties.”

Remy opened her eyes, a small smile quirking her lips. “This is a surprise?”

House pulled her skirt up, fighting to keep from smiling. “Point.” 

Remy gasped as he slid one long finger into her, his thumb unerringly finding her clit. “Oh, god,” she moaned, her eyes drifting closed. 

“Careful,” he murmured. “If you’re too loud, you’ll get us caught.”

“Then you…” Remy gasped again as he added a second finger, making him smile wickedly. She moaned, giving up any pretense of being able to speak. He worked her until she whispered a throaty “please!” Then he stopped. 

Remy opened her eyes to stare at him indignantly, and House pulled her closer, his hands finding her ass, grinding into her, letting her feel how turned on he was. “This is a bad idea, you know.”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Remy said, kissing him, then pulling at his pants, unbuckling them and freeing his hard cock. House groaned as she stroked him, then grabbed her ass and lifted her. She hesitated only a second before wrapping her long legs around him, guiding him inside. 

House held her like that a moment, closing his eyes at the pleasure of it. He opened his eyes to Thirteen studying him. He flexed his arms, sliding her body away from him, then letting her body slam into his, powerful thrusts that had her whimpering in pleasure and biting her lip to keep from crying out. He wanted to break her, to hear her scream. He stopped. She growled softly at him, and he grinned. “Stand up and bend over.”

Remy obediently bent forward, resting her hands on the back of the toilet, and he slid back into her slowly. She pushed back against him, and he grabbed her hips, his lean hands digging into her flesh. House tormented her with long, slow strokes, until she lifted one hand and reached back, clawing at his hips. He chuckled and slammed into her. She gasped, and he repeated the motion. She made a throaty noise, and he bared his teeth in a grimace of pleasure as he sped up, fucking her hard. She whimpered and writhed, meeting him thrust for thrust. He wrapped his body around hers, sliding his hands up to her breasts, pinching and pulling on her nipples.

House got his wish as her whimpers turned into cries, and finally Remy released a long shriek of pleasure as her orgasm hit. He felt her inner muscles clenching, and gritted his teeth as he thrust into her harder, letting go. He shuddered in pleasure as his own orgasm took him. He leaned against the wall, panting, enjoying the endorphins. 

Thirteen pushed herself upright, brushed the hair from her face, and glared at him. “You did that on purpose.”

“I had no idea you were a screamer,” House said, putting on his best innocent look. His inner Wilson threw up his hands in despair. 

Thirteen ignored him as she redressed herself. House buttoned his shirt, a small smile of amusement on his face. Thirteen started to brush past him, but he blocked her. “So, see you Monday?”

Remy shook her head at him, smiling. “You’re impossible, you know that?”

“It’s part of my charm.”

“It’s part of something,” she muttered, as he let her pass. “Yes, House, I’ll see you Monday.”

He finished buttoning his shirt, grinning.


End file.
